Wine Coolers & Streisand
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: What if Blaine and Rachel went a little farther than a slippery lip lock? What if the unthinkable happened because of it. Not exactly a Raine fanfic but you will enjoy it!


**Okay this has just been on my mind for a while and I know it sucks but I just need to hear it from someone else so please REVIEW!**

**RAINE fanfic! What if Blaine and Rachel did more than kiss in that drunken stupor of a night? And what if the unexpected happened?**

_**Rachel POV**_

I was giggling like an idiot right now, latched onto Finn. I was trying to feel reckless but I just felt like my head was full of bubbles. I wasn't ready to have sex with Finn yet but I needed to figure out a way to feel that kind of intense passion for West Side story. Finn was trying to pry me off, saying I was drunk, which I was, and desperate, which I wasn't, and that I looked like I would vomit, which I might. "Whatever!" I slurred, pulling my mint monstrosity's hem from the floor so I wouldn't fall over. Puck was doing a surprisingly good rendition of Helter Skelter by the Beatles. I swayed a little but ultimately bumped into Blaine, spilling my kiwi strawberry wine cooler over my dress in the process. Blain and I looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"C'mon!" he chuckled, pulling me into the kitchen. Everything was spinning while Blaine tried to message the stain out but it was useless.

"Here!" I hiccupped, pulling scissors form the drunk drawer.

"Whoa, slurry!" Blaine carefully took the scissors as I kept giggling. He snipped the dress to just above the knee. It already looked cuter and I asked him to cut off the arms. "Blaine you're really *hiccup* good at this."

Blaine smiled, "Well it helps when I have someone as pretty as you to work with, Ray." I kissed his cheek, like I have a million times with Quinn or Kurt, only I kissed Blaine a little close to the mouth. When I pulled back I could tell he had noticed. A second later our lips were pressed together. It was sweet and soft and I held his neck for balance but he didn't seem to mind. I vaguely registered that I was kissing my best friend's boyfriend as well as the fact that Mike Chang was singing Forever Young. But I was so swept up in what was happening. My mind clouded as my panties came off with Blain's sweater.

_The Next Morning_

I rubbed my head as I tried to register last night. My head hurt and my mouth was dry and the extent of my memory was Blain cutting off the bottom of the dress I was still wearing. The arms were gone too. I pulled it off too take my shower and noticed my underwear was gone. I could only imagine where they had ended up and decided to Sherlock Holmes when I got the liquor out of my hair.

_**Blaine's POV**_

I stretched out, popping my joints as I took in where I was. Kurt's room. How many times I had half heartedly fantasized about being in here. Kurt wasn't my boyfriend, but the sexual tension was radiating from both of us. I know that both of us had been too far gone to have done anything. I mean the last person I had even remembered seeing last night was Rachel, and I had been readjusting her dress at that point. God I was hung over. I knew I was a light weight but seriously. I'd done two Jager bombs at best. Kurt came in with a plate of toast and OJ then and soon enough I moved on from last night.

_2 weeks later_

_**Rachel's POV**_

"Finn just be honest. I'll be hurt, more than you can probably imagine, but I need to know the truth!" I knew I must look pathetic right now but I was so scared. I was a week late on my period and, usually, you could set it to a watch. I couldn't possibly be pregnant unless I had had sex. And the only way that could be possible is if Finn or Puck had done something while I was blacked out. Puck, while a sex addict, was not a rapist and honestly had too much respect for me, thought no one else would know that.

"Rachel I didn't-" he lowered his voice to a whisper, "date rape you."

I looked down, "Maybe you didn't know I was drunk, maybe I said I wanted too!" Finn put his head in his hands.

"Rachel we didn't have sex! The last time I even saw you was when you and Blaine came stumbling out of the kitchen with goofy looks on your faces. I didn't even say goodbye because right after that Quinn helped you to your bedroom."

I shook my head. "That doesn't make any sense! If Blaine is the last person I was with then that would mean . . ." I trailed off. "No . . . no! He's gay!"

Finn took my hand, "Rachel what even makes you think you aren't a virgin anymore?" I yanked my hand back.

"Because Finn! Because I'm a week late! And I'm never late! Ever!"

His face went pale. "Okay, okay just calm down. Do you need someone to go with you and get a test?" I couldn't respond. I just started crying. When the test confirmed it, I knew It was real and that my life was over. "Rachel, Rachel it'll be okay. You have options but you won't if you don't find out for sure."

After school me and Finn walked to the LimaGo, a tiny drug store across from Breadstix. Finn stayed with me while the test sat on my bathroom counter. This couldn't be life. I couldn't be pregnant. I wasn't even going to have sex before I got married. Let alone lose my virginity to my gay friend. I had decided not to even mention this to Blaine till we knew there was a mini Barbara Streisand in me. "What do I do if I'm pregnant, Finn?" I asked him.

"Well, like I said, you have options. There's adoption, you could keep it . . . or there's the alternative." He didn't look at me after suggesting the last one.

"No . . . call me close minded but I can't have an abortion. I know for the first two or so months it's just a fetus that has no chance at life yet but . . . I don't know if I could live with myself after that." We both jumped when the egg timer went off. I looked down at the little pink plus and the silence in the room was deafening.

**Just a quick concept of what the story will be about please review and tell me if you want me to continue.**


End file.
